The Birthday Boy
by Tortured Wings
Summary: Harry's romantic birthday surprise from Lucius... SLASH H/L


**Happy birthday, Amy! I hope you've had a fantastic 18****th**** so far, and i hope you enjoy part 2 of your birthday presents from me!  
Well...with this fic right here...I'll never know what went wrong with me when I wrote this so...I'm not sure if this is crack or not. Well, let's just call it crack anyway.  
Enjoy ;D**

* * *

"W-where are you taking me?" Harry said in a high voice, as he was pushed along a corridor in Malfoy Manor, blindfolded.

Lucius had promised Harry a big surprise for his birthday, and Harry was too excited to control himself.

So far, Lucius had given him a romantic breakfast in bed, shopping in Diagon Alley for whatever Harry wanted, and had spent the rest of the day pampering Harry in a luxurious spa the Manor had, with a massage (given by Lucius, as he refused to hire a professional because he wouldn't let anyone else touch Harry like that.)

Now Lucius was getting Harry ready for the best part, the romantic birthday bedtime.

Lucius had given his and Harry's room a romantic readjustment - he had laid flower petals all over the floor and over the new bedspread, bought new seductive scented candles that contained aphrodisiac in them would make his precious Harry too horny to contain himself after one sniff (of course, Lucius would light them at the right time), melted chocolate with marshmallows and strawberries (which was an absolute _must _in the _Romantic Weekly _wizards magazine)

Lucius stopped Harry outside the door to their bedroom, and breathed "Are you ready?" into the boys ear.

"Yes..." Harry said almost in a scared voice, he could never predict what Lucius _ever _had in stall for him, whether it was his birthday or not.

Lucius then pushed the door open, letting the chocolate smell waft, and teasing the boys senses.

"What is that?" Harry asked as he was pushed into the room.

Lucius removed the blindfold on Harry.

"Whoa..." Harry breathed as he saw the room.

The new duvet on the bed, the candles, the chocolate, the roses...it all worked out rather nicely thought Lucius as he saw Harry's impressed face.

"Come with me..." Lucius said, and took Harry's hand then guided him over to the massive bed.

He then relaxed Harry onto the bed, lying on his back with pillows to support his neck.

"Stay there." Lucius said quietly.

He then got one of the small bowls lying on the bedside table, which contained the strawberries.

He picked one of the fat, juicy strawberries, and transferred it to Harry's mouth.

"Mmm." Harry moaned, as he was being treated like a king.

Lucius picked a strawberry for himself, and then gave one to Harry, and the pattern went back and forth for a little while.

Lucius then dipped one of the strawberries into the hot chocolate fondue, and then said "Be careful, Harry, it's hot..."

Harry took the chocolate coated strawberry from Lucius and blew on it to cool it down a bit.  
Harry then took a bite, and then – "YEEEOWCH! SHIT, Lucius!" Harry said, as he threw the strawberry  
away and grabbed a glass of Lipton ice-tea next to him and gulped the whole glass.

"That's too hot!"

Lucius threw his mane of long blond hair back and laughed. _FAIL! _Lucius thought.

"It's because I'm in here, Potter."

Harry cracked a smile and lay back down on the bed with Lucius at his side.

"Thank you for today..." Harry mumbled sleepily, as they cuddled up together on the bed. "It was so nice to be able to have a _proper _birthday for once."

Lucius sat up on the bed as he watched the boy doze off.

"You think that's all?"Lucius asked.

Harry snapped one eye open. "Huh?" he croaked.

Lucius pulled out his wand, and lighted the seductive smelling candles with a flick of his wand.

Harry raised his nose to get a whiff of the candles (without knowing they contained aphrodisiac)

"Wow...*sniff* ...these candles are...*_sniff_*...so...*_sniff_*...damn...*_sniff_*...g-g-GOOD!"

Lucius then pulled the boy back down onto the bed and started kissing him roughly, tongues and all.

"Mm...L-L-Luciussss..." Harry moaned as he felt the big, strong warm hands roaming his chest.

Harry had no idea what was driving him for more...Why was he feeling so horny for no reason?

"Lucius, please...wait, STOP!" Harry said reluctantly.

"Harry?" Lucius said somewhat softly, and partially annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"Well..." Harry said "One minute I was feeling...relaxed and normal, now I'm feeling so horny, it's scaring me."

Lucius, again, laughed. "Again, Potter, it's because I'm in here."

Harry went from a frown, the very slowly, to a cheeky grin.

"Exactly," Harry giggled. "Now, what have you drugged me with this time?"

Lucius smiled innocently. "I haven't drugged you. _Really."_ he added.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Fuck this, I don't have time to argue the point, come here!" and they both started kissing again, this time, they bought on the fondling.

Lucius pushed Harry down onto the bed, while ripping his top of with his strength.  
_  
Whoa...Lucius must be desperate _Harry thought wildly._  
_  
Lucius then grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate from the bedside table.

"Oh, um...Lucius?" Harry breathed, a little surprised at what Lucius was going to do. "We, erm...Don't need the chocolate everywhere, do we?"

Lucius smiled and leant down to whisper into Harry's ear "Oh, yes, we do..."

Lucius then dipped his finger into the melted fondue, and then let it drip over Harry's bare chest.

Harry gasped, the chocolate was still really hot, but he dare not complain.

Lucius then bent himself down to slowly lick the few dribbles of chocolate off Harry's chest, teasing the boy's nipples while he was at it.

"_Haaa_Luciusss!" Harry moaned, and his face flushed a bright red.

Then Lucius got into a pattern, he'd pour a little more chocolate on Harry, and lick it all, the next time he'd add a little more chocolate than the last round.

Then, all the chocolate was gone.

"Are you ready for dessert now, Potter?" Lucius whispered.

"I thought I just had dessert..." The boy panted cheekily while poking his tongue out.

Lucius then froze. Then, he said after a minute of silence, "Are you implying...that I'm..._sweet?"  
_  
"Maybe I am..." Harry said slyly.

"Oh, no, no, no...I'm too hot to be dessert, Potter."

They both laughed, again.

"But I _am _going to be sweet in just a minute...I didn't want t roughfuck you on your birthday...we can do that tomorrow night..." (Harry gulped) "...But seeing as you're the birthday boy, I think it's fair you only get release tonight, I, on the other hand, gets to wait till tomorrow night!"

Harry face-palmed.

"All right, knock yourself out..." Harry mumbled.  
_  
Control freak..._Harry said to himself, as Lucius worked his magic down there.

**

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *BLOWS KAZOO* **  
**Sorry if this was really random... o.o**


End file.
